The physical components that make or break an electrical connection within an electrical apparatus, such as a recloser, fault interrupter, circuit breaker, or any other type of current interrupter or switch, are typically not readily visible from outside of the electrical apparatus. Status indicators are used to provide an external visible indication regarding the status of components within the electrical apparatus. Status indicators known in the field are often small and difficult to see. For example, some electrical apparatus, such as reclosers, are located on overhead power distribution systems, which makes the status indicators difficult to see from the ground. Status indicators known in the prior art provide examples of the deficiencies in existing status indicators.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,314,021 to Moninski describes an operation indicator for use with a device such as a circuit interrupter. The operation indicator is shown positioned at the bottom of the device which makes it susceptible to water collecting on the indicator and ice forming on the indicator in cold weather conditions. Ice accumulating on the indicator may make it difficult for a person to view the indicator and may cause the indicator to lock and not function properly.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,881,670 to Binkley describes a recloser position indicator that consists of a slidable and flexible strip of material having different colors, the different colors indicating the different states of the recloser. As with the indicator in the Moninski patent, Binkley's indicator is positioned at the bottom of the device making it susceptible to water and ice accumulation. Additionally, Binkley's indicator includes front and rear walls through which the indicator is not visible thereby creating substantial angles from which a person would not be able to read the indicator.
As yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,973,519 to Bindics describes a recloser position indicator that includes a display disk which rotates to display different colors through a lens indicating the state of the recloser. As with the previously identified patents, the display indicator is located at the bottom of the recloser making it susceptible to the accumulation of water and ice. Additionally, the indicator lens in the Bindics patent includes opaque sections which can render the indicator difficult to view from certain angles.
In light of the foregoing and other limitations in the prior art, example embodiments of improved indicators are described herein.